villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sonia Bonet
Sonia Bonet is the protagonist anti-hero of 2015 Mexican thriller film,'' A Monster With A Thousand Heads (Un Monstruo de Mil Cabezas, ''in spanish).She's the wife of Guillermo, a man suffering from cancer that the insurance company Alta Salud has ignored due to their policy. She's willing to do anything for them to give her husband the treatment. Although she means no evil and doesn't want to hurt anyone, she lets her emotions and hunger for justice take the best of her, to the point of making her own son complice of her actions. She's portrayed by Jana Raluy. A Monster With A Thousand Heads Alta Salud One night, Sonia is awaken by her husband, Guillermo, who suffers from cancer, after calling an ambulance and waking up her kids, Dario and Mónica, the paramedic informs her that the insurance company doctor has to approve the farmacological procedure. The next morning, Sonia gathers the documents and calls the company looking for Dr. Villalba, after recieving no satisfactory answer she personally visits the building with Dario, she's told to wait for Dr. Villalba but after half an hour of waiting, she asks the receptionist for the doctor, insisting it's urgent, she tells her to keep waiting but after another half an hour she complains with the receptionist, who consults for Dr. Villalba who has apparently recently left, frustrated Sonia is given a complain form, but while filling it, he spots Dr. Villalba who has returned only to ask a co-worker to move his car, the receptionist tells the doctor about Sonia but refuses to speak to her. Sonia follows the doctor to the parking lot, where once again she's ignored by him. Fed up with the company's indifference and negligence, she decides to follow the doctor to his household, Dario tries to talk her out of oit but she's determined to it so Dario goes with her despite her telling him to go home. Dr. Villalba Once on the doctor's house, her wife opens the door, Villalba insists on talking about it on monday, but Sonia insists on it being urgent, Villalba tries to convince her on finding another doctor, she refuses and eventually the discussion escalates, finally when Villalba threatens on calling the police, Sonia pulls out a gun from her purse, her son's shocked just as Villalba and her wife, she interrogates Villalba but is his wif who answers as he refuses to do so, she tells her to find Enrique Sandoval, the company's CEO and Nicolas Pietro, from Human Resources, at the local sports club where Villalba was supposed to meet them, Sonia makes Dario tie Villalba an her wife in the bathtub and they go to the club. Sandoval Once in the club, Sonia finds them in the sauna, she forces them to go out when they see she's carrying a weapon, they ask her to let them get dressed, she let's them but while they're doing so, another man walks in the locked room and accidentally drops something from his locker, distracting Sonia, Nicolas tries to take the gun from her but she fires, hitting him in the leg, the other man, witnesses everything and escapes alerting the authorities, before they can find her, Sonia takes Sandoval hostage in his car, Sonia pleads it was an accident and never wanted to hurt anybody. They park the car and Sandoval checks Sonia's documents, he makes a deal with her to get her everything she needs if she agrees not to hurt her. They go to an interet cafe, where they print the recquired documents, there Sandoval tells her there were several documents deliverately ignored by the company as many insurance companies do. Dario warns them that the police are outside looking at cars license plates, they print the pages and leave. Jorge Sandoval takes them to a notary called Jorge, to validate the documents, Jorge, noticing that Sonia is pressuring him in what Sandoval just described to him as an "emergency" tries to help his friend making time by adding the recquirement of one of the stockholders, meanwhile a man that lives with Jorge hears noise downstairs, first thinking someone has broken in, he grabs a baseball bat, but when he finds them in Jorge's office he thinks is another business, he finds Dario and offers him water, they talk for a while and when the man returns to check on Jorge, Sonia has taken the papers and revealed the gun to Jorge, the man sees this and attacks Sonia from the back, Dario saves his mother by knocking the man unconscious with the baseball bat, Sonia shocked by this, demands Sandoval to check the man, he tells her he has to be taken to a hospital, Sonia tells Jorge to give her his car in exchange of calling an ambulance, he agrees. Mrs. Morgan On the way to Mrs. Morgan's place (one of the stockholders), they stop on a service station to buy something for Sandoval, who's diabetic, he insists on paying with his own card but is rejected so he pays with cash, when they leave, the cashier gets a call from the police, who have cancelled and tracked Sandoval's credit card when he tried to use it, the cashier who overheard where they were going, tells them their location. They arrive to Mrs. Morgan's building and wait for her arrival, when she finally arrives, Sandoval tries to convince her on signing the papers, Morgan refuses continuously, but they're interrupted by the police, Sonia prevents the doorman from opening the front entrance for them and takes Morgan hostage, everyone goes to the ground and they get a call from the police on the reception phone, Dario answers and after a while he tells his mom that his father died and she should surrender, Sonia refuses to believe this, Dario tells her to call her sister-in-law, who was taking care of Guillermo, he takes out her phone and notices various missed calls from her, she calls her and her sister-in-law confirms Guillermo's passing, Sonia has a breakdown and takes Morgan hostage when the police force their entrance, Dario stops the elevator after a pair of teen girls came down on it and Sonia takes Morgan inside and orders the girls to leave, then they go all the way up to Morgan's penthouse, there Morgan tries to simpathize with her but Sonia shouts at her telling her she doesn't know her and everything is his company's fault, in that moment Sonia is shot in the shoulder by a sniper and falls to the ground, unable to move he orders Dario to pick the gun but he strongly refuses, Sonia notices her son trembling in fear and realizes her delusion, she tells him everything will be fine before fainting, the police arrives and checks on Sonia as Dario refuses to let go of her. Morgan calls her assistant and tells her to find out about Sonia and her husband, find out to what hospital she'll be taken and finally to make sure her privacy will be respected. Epilogue Sonia wakes up in the hospital and tries to stand up, a nurse stops her and realizing the documents have been taken away from her, she cries on her shoulder. Morgan made sure the case won't go public and Sonia is taken to court, she cleared her son of all responsabilities and comforts him before entering to court, once there, everyone involved testified, it is then implied that she was found guilty. Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Female Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Abusers Category:Obsessed Category:Lawful Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Honorable Category:Vengeful Category:In Love Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Parents Category:Evil Vs. Evil